User talk:Dantman/Other
You may write any talkpage relevant thing here if it has no section to go to. How do you submit a banner for Gaiapedia? I made a small banner for gaiapedia so it can fit in a gaia sig without taking up too much space, but I have no idea where to submit it... I already uploaded it, either way. Frostlight 02:34, 7 May 2007 (UTC) :Upload it to imageshack. Then I'll put it up on the promote page. We don't want to be direct linking to Wikia. p.s: With that in mind I'll delete that image while you upload it to imageshack.us. Though, before that please change that Gaiapedia in that image to The Gaiapedia, I don't want to put up a new image which doesn't take into account that we enforce the use of The as part of the name. ~Dantman(talk) May 7, 2007 @ 06:25 (UTC) Banner Cont... Does the "The" part have to be very big? I already deleted the original so if I added a "the" it'd have to be small or it'd throw off the centering. Frostlight 17:29, 7 May 2007 (UTC) :I restored the image so that you could retrieve it. The centering is already off, you kinda need to bump the Gaiapedia to the right a bit, so just pull out the text with a bit of image editing, and then place a "The Gaiapedia" where the block now is with full text-centering. ~Dantman(talk) May 7, 2007 @ 22:34 (UTC) =Banner= Actually, that wasn't what I meant when I said I didn't have the original anymore - I meant the background without the text and without the white bar. That was the important part because text you can always add on later. Either way, I just redid the whole thing. It's easier second time around. http://img523.imageshack.us/img523/3104/gaiapediayl7.gif Okay, I uploaded it to imageshack. I have a question, though: if you enforce the use of "the", then why do the banners already up lack it? I was going after their example when I made the banner. I only cut and paste a portion of the banner and added text to it. Frostlight 03:20, 8 May 2007 (UTC) "The" is enforced in the name. Those banners and the Wikilogo use a logo. It's expanded of GaiaOnline's logo. The Gaiapedia is the name, logos are a visual representation of something, not specifically a name. You used a name in the banner. Be sure to give me the imageshack url so I can set up the stuff on the promote page. ~Dantman(talk) May 8, 2007 @ 04:45 (UTC) :Oh, sorry the embed made it look like a upload. ~Dantman(talk) May 8, 2007 @ 04:45 (UTC) How do you make an article? How do you make a new article? I can't find an article that explains how - just how to edit one, and I was going to put up some unreleased items articles. And there are some items like the Psionica and My Face that are grouped under "I" instead of "P" or "M"; is there a way to change that? :You create articles just by editing the nonexistant page. For example, if you replace the text after the /wiki/ in your address bar with TEST in other words making it http://gaia.wikia.com/wiki/TEST then you'll be at that nonexistant page, and by hitting edit you can create an article. There are other ways to do it to, you can add a link to the article to some random page, and hit preview, then click on the redlink that's made. But the new ME1.10a upgrade has given us a new specialpage, you should be able to use to Create a new article using the WYSIWYG editor ('W'hat 'Y'ou 'S'ee 'I's 'W'hat 'Y'ou 'G'et editor). ~Dantman(talk) May 20, 2007 @ 06:31 (UTC) Images In Articles Hey, Dantman, I really want to help out with the Gaiapedia, but I have a quick question. I have a couple of items that I want to make articles for, and I know the format for them and all. But I'm new to wiki sites, and I'm not sure how to add an image to a page after uploading it. Do I just do " "? Or do I do something different?Shroopliss 21:00, 27 September 2007 (UTC) :Quite basically yes. You add an image to a page in much the same way you add a link, except if you actually want it to be a link instead of a image you need to add a : before the Image:. Also, instead of putting the link text after a | you can put a few extra options. frame makes the image have a frame, thumb makes it a thumbnail, something like 250px changes the size, left or right floats the image, and the last one which doesn't match any of those becomes the title text or text which displays below the image. Like so: . ~Dantman(talk) Sep 28, 2007 @ 15:24 (UTC) Editcount issues Off-topic but was wondering you might know...My total edit count for all wikis is currently about 1,300 articles. But in The Gaiapedia it says my total edit count is only 723. Why is that? May I guess that the Editocunt page only records the editcount for namespaces you have contributed in that certain wiki? ~Kakashi Namikaze (talk) 22:45, 10 July 2008 (UTC) Hey Hey Dantman, I'm Richard1990, part of Wikia's gaming team. I'm just dropping by to gave your wiki some search engine optimization (SEO). The main thing I wanted to do was to change MediaWiki:Pagetitle and MediaWiki:Pagetitle-view-mainpage so that they include 3 keywords that people often use to search for topics related to this wiki's subject. This will improve the rank this wiki will have when people search for those terms, resulting in a growth in the wiki's community. The Magic Bullet explains this and has some more tips. You may also want to use Wikipedia's Wikia template by using it on Wikipedia's articles related to this wiki's subject. I'll also leave this message on the talk pages of the other active administrators, if there are any. So is it alright if I edit MediaWiki:Pagetitle and MediaWiki:Pagetitle-view-mainpage? If you don’t reply in a few days, I’ll just go ahead and change them. You can revert my edits if you want, but you’ll be losing out on more contributors if you do.--Richardtalk 17:31, 6 July 2009 (UTC) About LinkTab / Item Template Hello, Is there a way for you to simplify the use LinkTabbing? Or a place where I can learn how to create one, because I need an updated version to work with the new articles. Also when the template is used, this shows up at the top of the article: "This category is for Help articles within The Gaiapedia." I am not sure why. Since Gaiacast is no longer a function site the link to it is obsolete, but Plotwiki still works, but it is hard to link to. When it comes to the Item Template, I was trying to add a new section called (ob, Obtained by) due to some items not being gotten through stores, so instead 'Obtained by' would be in place of where the item came from. I failed at getting it to align. Bunai82 18:46, June 11, 2010 (UTC)